A Forgotten Dream
by GamerGirl1992
Summary: what if you got pulled into the world of your favorite game ever but the problem is you don't want to be there . warning somehow this is a SI


**This is my first fic so I apologize in advance if my fic sounded Mary suish. and just so you know I will be happy to know what you think of this story , any criticism and pointing my errors whether it be in the story line, my character or simply my grammar. Oh and there may be swearing in some parts so if you don't like don't read. But rest assured I don't know how to swear properly ^_^. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not a tiny bitsy thing in tales of the abyss it belongs to Namco Bandai I'm just a fan who love the game to the degree of obsession_.**

**Chapter one **

Just a bit after mid night a girl sat hunched in front of a computer screen. The said girl rubbed her dark brown eyes tiredly while trying to stifle a loud yawn in which she failed miserably. She got up from her chair trying to be as quiet as a mouse. Looking down the hall she noted with relief that none of her sisters woke up. Her summer vacation has already started and so she started to surf the net like a manic to her mother's word. Of course looking for news on new releases of video games, rumors concerning them and definitely reading fan fiction about her favorite games the Tales Series.

Her exhausted face had a bit of tan that hid the paleness to some degree. As the light coming from the computer screen illuminated the room vanished. The girl got up without bothering to turn off the lights of the hallway. Headed to her bedroom. Closing her door and yanking her glasses putting in them in her nightstand without even bothering to fold them. Fell down the bed hitting her head with bed stand (I think it's the right name for it?). After nursing her bruise she fell asleep in the matter of a minute.

Most people have dreams, nightmares or maybe not having both. But have you ever thought of falling asleep and not waking up in the reality you've grown to know. And if your other reality existed. Will it be a dream, a nightmare or something in between?

My eyes fluttered open when the mischievous sunrays forced me to wake up. Wait the sunrays! I remember that I shut my curtains two nights ago. I remember cos mom lectured me about it. And know that I think about it I smell the scent of grass. Setting up abruptly I noticed that I was lying beside a road in my pajamas. I blinked once twice.

After half an hour later I was walking down the road without a destination in mind. But in all my life I haven't seen such a beautiful nature. Growing up in a desert environment even if you're in the city you'll rarely get to see flowers or trees. And if you see one it will wither and die in a few days due to the harsh weather elements.

As I kept on walking I started to reflect on my situation .where am I? How the heck I ended up in a place like this? Who brought me here? And why? What will they gain by doing it?. My pondering got interpreted when I tripped over a middle sized rock. Thankfully I didn't hurt myself in the process. I sighed and then got up and tried to walk and then fell. Scratch what I said earlier my ankle was swollen. Sending death glares in the direction of the rock. I was about to kick it in anger but refrained from doing that. Sighing in defeat I tried to lift the rock but I couldn't .so I just rolled it to the side of the road. When I finished rolling it I was surprised that I was breathing heavily. After resting for awhile I tried to get up again forgetting about my ankle and I fell down again. Looking around for something that would help me walk like a stick in the nearby area or even someone or someplace with people. Unfortunately I wasn't that lucky. In the end I took a step with my right foot and dragged the other foot (which had my swollen ankle). I was limping the rest of the way and time passed. Before I knew it the sun glared at me with intensity. It was midday already and the heat got to me quickly. What's wrong with me? I was just fine this morning .I feel so weak so drained. And that's the last of what I remember.

When I came to, I was lying on the ground .it took a minute to notice that I was covered with a blanket up to my neck. When I looked at my surrounding there was a fire near me. The flames of the dying fire weakened with every passing minute. The night was cold I rubbed my arms. WAIT there was something cold around my neck. I sat up abruptly and felt the cold object with my fingertips. It was a necklace! Err..Something likes a necklace. From the corner of my eye I glimpsed a figure. It was definitely a humane. It was tall but I couldn't know the gender. I felt scared my hands gripped the blanket. I was scared shitless. I don't know what I should do. Just then the figure of a man approached me. For a moment I was shocked and then it was pure instinct. A pebble was sent his way. Which he avoided with ease. The handsome man grabbed my arm with too much needed force. It hurts badly. My brown eyes met his gray blue eyes .he had short raven hair with a blue tent when it met the light. His face looked smooth, soft and gentle. I was speechless I forgot what I was about to say.

'' Now that you're quite calm let me explain your situation for the moment. And wipe that idiotic look from your face it's irritating.'' He said that with a smile. Was he mocking me?

'' My …my situation? What do you mean this is only a dream right?'' I said the last bit with confusion.

He sighed with irritation he didn't bother to hide and said '' I don't have time for this. Look in a few minutes a man will be here .he's a good fellow just call him papa. ''

''R..Really and why should I listen to you huh? And what's your name anyway?'' I was shaking now as his arms held my shoulders.

His eyes softened. And his hot breath tickled me as he whispered to my ears with a hushed voice '' don't worry I'll protect you even if it costs me my life because you and I are one.''. I felt a sharp pain that didn't last but a few seconds and the cold darkness welcomed me with open arms.

I don't know how long I slept but at the end I had to get up. Or be awakened by rough, warm and big hands on each side of my shoulders. '' An…Ai-Chan, wake up '' the owner of the voice was a man about 180 cm with gray hair, a mid tanned skin and a scar from his chin to his Adam apple. But the eyes were black as coal. Actually he was somewhat handsome.

'' Hmmm…you're blushing all of a sudden .AH! Could it be that you wet yourself while you were asleep?'' he said that with a teasing tone and a pair of mischievous eyes.

''H..Huh..Wh...What?'' what the hell is wrong with this guy. I let out a scream when I felt him touching my ass.

'' You're dry .aww what a shame. '' The next move scared the hell out of me. He yanked the blanket lifted me from my waist and pulped me in his lap. he sat on the ground the Indian way (cross legged?) with one hand supporting my back the other one grabbed my ankle gently as he inspected it. All of that happened in the spilt of a second and I was too shocked to object.

'' Hmmmm..Its swollen .but the herbs that I gathered should do '' he said that with a calm calculating look. That soon changed to being playful again. When he saw me staring at his face .and then he started tickling me. I laughed so much my stomach started to hurt.

After he fixed my leg he told me it's my bedtime. Imagine how embarrassing that is . I wanted to die right then and there. The man whom I'm supposed to call **papa** is spewing utter nonsense about how children need to behave. Trying to gather my shattered dignity I huffed and took the blanket. Going to the opposite side of the man. Laying the blanket on the ground while giving him my back. I stared in amazement at this wonder. The blanket was way big for me..I think. Shaking my head at this foolish crap. I peeked to see the man he was laying on his side giving me his back. I looked around for a pillow or what could replace a pillow. Sighing in defeat for finding nothing. I lay down on my back. Finding no comfort in that position. I used my arm as a pillow and lay on my side .I changed my position many times. but it was useless the cold hard earth hurt my back ,my arms and my tummy ….wait did I just say my **tummy **. I must be really tired..Yeah definitely. It seems I won't be getting any sleep tonight.

'' ….Ai –Chan, please forgive this old man. You have to suffer because of my foolishness.'' The man's voice startled me I nearly screamed. I was about to shout and curse him for freighting me like that. But suddenly darkness replaced everything and I was lost in its abyss.

Soon after the morning came. The one who woke me up was the birds with their damn chirping. When I woke up I noticed that everything was packed the bag even the blanket was gone that damn old man.

'' Good Morning, Ai-Chan. did you sleep well?'' speak of the devil and what's with over cheerful tone. '' Why don't you go and fresh up there is river bank nearby. Just walk up ahead and you'll find it'' he said all that with same tone. Giving me his back he was preparing breakfast .he was doing all of that while humming a weird tone I felt a chill run through my spine .this guy is truly fucked up.

I did as he told me but when I saw my reflection on the water's surface. This was the most whacked, sickening and fucked surprise in all my life. Yes, ladies and gentlemen I had been turned into fucking kid WHAT THE HECK BOTH OF MY FRONT TEATHS ARE MISSING. After staring in shock at my reflection. I snapped back to reality when my tummy roared in hunger. Washing my face and the daily routine that I do every day that includes the washing of prayer. I headed back repeating to myself that this was nothing but a dream. When I reached the camp the old man was already eating. So I headed for the sack looking for a clean cloth to tie around my head. I didn't know the direction so I started my prayer in the direction of the sunset. After finishing my prayer I returned everything to its place. I headed near the fire and sat down near the man. Who offered me the breakfast silently? Let me say my breakfast consisted of bread with jam and some heated milk. After putting down the fire the man sat down. He started reading a book. So I took the plate and cup to the nearby river to wash them. After doing that I headed back to camp and just stood there not knowing where to put them .the man came and took them from me . Threw a dress at me telling me to go change in the nearby bush. When I changed I noticed that my hair was short really short. But with my curly hair you never have a dull moment most of the time it's wild and I can't control it. But sometimes it's tame so I can control it. I headed to the river to use it as a mirror and dipped my fingers in the water and ran them through my hair. When I stood up to leave I noticed there were a few pockets. So I searched my pockets most of them were empty but the last one had a ribbon. My dress looked similar to the clothes of villages the ancient ones. To be clearer my dress had white sleeves, and some orange blouse with a brown skirt and the ribbon was orange in other words this is ugly I HATE IT.

But it was this or walking around naked so I guess I had no choice. As I headed to the camp. And when I did I nearly had a heart attack. The man was talking to a tall, blonde and handsome. The blond man was wearing orange. For those of you who didn't get it yet the blonde man's name is Guy Cecil. I have a crush on this guy. Fuck was the orange ribbon an omen?. I was staring intently at his face. The game did him no justice he was truly handsome.

When he noticed my stare he just smiled. My god his eyes were blue like the sky. And I couldn't stop the blush from rising to my cheeks as I scurried around behind the man hiding from Guy. And peeking every once in awhile. I didn't catch anything of their conversation. I only noticed he was leaving when he bowed to my alleged PAPA and when our eyes met he flashed another smile of his. But I was too busy to give him attention because I was repeating a prayer oh my god please just end this dream.

**So what do you think about the first chappie. Write in a review please ^_^. I know it's short so I pledge to make it longer if you give me reviews. Bye bye everyone. Oh and don't do drugs. **


End file.
